The present invention relates to an instrument carrying case and more particularly to such a case which is particularly adapted to carrying a musician's accessories such as music and music stands.
Conventionally instrument carrying cases for musical instruments, such as violins, clarinets, guitars and the like, comprise an instrument receiving chamber and a lid, usually hinged to a side of the case, for opening the case to the chamber within so that the instrument can be removed or placed therein. Often such cases have an interior compartment with a flap or other such lid which opens, from a portion of the chamber, to receive accessories such as picks, tuners or the like.
Patents of background interest teaching musical instrument carrying cases having compartments within the instrument carrying case include U.S. Pat. No. 2,156,910 of Brooks issued May 2, 1939, U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,384, of Lee et al issued Aug. 26, 1975, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,781 of Hummel issued Feb. 8, 1984. Other instrument carrying cases of general background interest as containing instrument supports or converting thereto are U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,254 of Bruce issued Apr. 3, 1979, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,986,703 of Baker et al issued Jan. 1, 1935.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,030 of Tarozzi issued Sep. 18, 1993 describes and illustrates a foldable instrument container for writing, drawing or painting instruments.
A violin carrying case having a deepened chamber for holding, for example, excess bows, access to which is gained by removing an upper partition on which the violin itself is normally seated, is also known in the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an instrument carrying case which will effectively and efficiently carry accessories of a musician, including bulky accessories such is music sheets and books and music stands. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a case having extra space for such accessories, which space is accessible other than through the main compartment where the musical instrument is normally stored.